


The Sweetest Treat

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: What could you possibly get an angel for Christmas?  Hopefully, this gift will not become an annual thing.





	The Sweetest Treat

Standing in the middle of the kitchen you surveyed your handiwork. Or as Sam referred to it your ‘baked goods breakdown.’ There was a tray of perfectly iced gingerbread angels next to a large bowl of Christmas candy, various plates of cookies were dotted around the surfaces some of which were beautifully decorated. There were elves made of icing and tubs full of fudge. A gingerbread house that you had to chase Dean away from several times as he plucked a few of the jelly sweets from the roof. Honeycomb was scattered on the counter and a tray of iced muffins lay on the table surrounded by jello shots. Hersheys kisses surrounded a lemon drizzle cake and the Nutella cheesecake was topped with marshmallow. The smell of the Orange Chocolate muffins which were still baking in the over-saturated the room and your face lit up when you remembered the peanut butter cups setting in the fridge. The quick bread looked surprisingly festive between the elaborate red velvet cake and the bowl of sugar plums. Carefully easing the plate of truffles into the fridge you wondered if you should move the upside-down cake or the vanilla cream pie. The waffles shaped like Christmas trees were next to the syrup and the token Christmas pudding, which you had to admit wasn’t your finest work, was slowly collapsing on itself unlike the beautiful Yule log sat beside it. With a sigh, you check the oven to see if the muffins or the Zucchini Carrot Spice Cake was ready. Straightening up you saw the angel all this craziness was for. Leaning on the doorway he raised an eyebrow at you a soft smile playing on his lips as he took in your appearance. From the apron tied around your waist up to your hastily tied back hair, you were covered in flour and had a smudge of what he hoped was chocolate cake mix on your cheek. You looked tired but contented and he wondered just how long this feast had taken you to create. “I made you the A to Z of Christmas Treats.” You smile proudly and he can’t help but think how adorable you look right in this moment. 

“You did all this for me?” he enquired, not sure what to make of such a generous gesture. “Why?” Your face fell, it had been silly of you to think he would like such a surprise. Wiping your hands on the front of your apron you shrug.

“Because it’s Christmas.” That was only half the answer. The truth was that you had found yourself developing feelings for the tricky archangel and knowing how much he liked sweet treats you decided to make him something. The problem had been what to make which had led to this massive feast which you now realised was massive overkill. Gabriel moved slowly around the kitchen, his eyes sparkling as he carefully surveyed all the treats, occasionally dipping a finger in something and tasting it making yummy noises that sent a sensual shiver through you. Eventually, he was standing right in front of you as you nervously fiddled with your apron.

“This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me.” He placed a finger under your chin, bringing your face up until your eyes met his intoxicating whiskey coloured ones. “Thank you cupcake.” You felt your cheeks flush and he looked as if he was going to say something more then decided against it. Instead, he leaned forward slowly, his eyes darting between your own as he tilted his head and softly pressed his sweet lips to yours. It was the briefest of touches but your eyes fell closed and your heart began to pound. He rested his forehead against yours and smiled. “And you are the sweetest Christmas treat I could have asked for.”


End file.
